


Phantom City.

by Green_Sorcerer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark City - Freeform, Demon Hunters, Demons, Emperor - Freeform, Gen, Keeper - Freeform, Phantom City, Phantom Team, Pumpkin Killer Team, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sorcerer/pseuds/Green_Sorcerer
Summary: Phantom Team been chosen to protect Phantom City from evil darkness by Pumpkin Killer by Dark City.





	Phantom City.

               A thousand year's ago, Lord Emperor rule over world. Working by creating neither killing everything when their time coming. One day, his power were strong to control by himself, he's been seeking and found a cousin brother whom love and protect each other. Lord Emperor were choose and recruit them to be his apprentices to help him control his power and rule over world together will creating harmony balance between Light Power and Dark Power.

 

               The cousin brother were same age, they respect, love and helping each other anytime and anywhere. They was just ordinary normal person, with their harmony relationship may have caught Lord Emperor eyes and been chosen to be his apprentices. A young boy with White Hair were given new name 'Phantom' and new Light Power to balance harmony with his cousin were given 'Cross' as his new name and new Dark Power. Phantom and Dark were respect each other but yet, their though and personality different. One unexpected day, Phantom find out Dark were creating his own colony to spread his darkness to over the world without Lord Emperor decision. After Cross manage to spread his name and rule over world with his colony 'Varnis' and 'Spider Kid' to recruit, given innocent people darkness, having a illegal contract between darkness to normal life to use it in negative ways neither taking and letting over world live under darkness in his territory. All darkness power destroying over world balance and dissapearing Lord Emperor, leaving Cross spreading his Darkness gone wild and chaos. With heavy heart, Phantom have to fight his beloved cousin whom goes madness with his new Dark Power, Phantom manage stop Cross and sealing his soul in his Phantom Box that will be hidden under in Kingdom from chaos and madness happen once again, without Lord Emperor motivation and Cross, he taking Varnis and Spider Kid under in his colony, rule over world and balance between Light and Dark himself.

 

               After chaos war between Phantom and Cross been spread, Phantom ruling over world by himself, controlling half of Cross's colony, Varnis and Spider Kid from madness and chaos under his hand. He been creating special place for everyone who fight for and with him to stopping Cross's darkness from innocent people who live near his territory. Everyone who's knowing history between Phantom and Cross will been chosen to spread between their Light neither Dark, a single choice you choose that might will change you're life forever.


End file.
